Gift of the Magi
by LynnPens
Summary: Written for school and figured that I might as well post it. Unbetaed.James and Lily get each other a Christmas present.


Title: Gift of the Magi

Author: Liniya

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Most of this is not mine. The idea was from 'Gift of the Magi', written for an English assignment. The world of Harry Potter (spells, characters, currency…) does not belong to me either. They are the property of J.K.Rowling. All I own is Ariella and the house.

Author's note: It does not say in the books what James' or Lily's career was. The below is just what I believe.

Gift of the Magi

"But mate-" Sirius Black ogled at his best friend's ridiculous idea. "That's your broomstick! You love that broom!" Under his breath, he added, "so does your team. And I, when it comes to it." Grey eyes watched James. "That's not the point. You cannot play Quidditch without your broom!"

"I know." James Potter sighed. Though the man had the build for a Seeker (being tall, light, and skinny), he was the Chaser for the Appleby Arrows. The Arrows was the team for northern England; their robes were pale blue with a bright silver arrow on them. Every player rode the Silver Arrow IV, the newest broom of that line. "It's for Lily though. With the money I've made through my career, and the galleons I will get by selling my broom, it will be barely enough to purchase it."

"James, just owl your parents and ask them for money! I'm sure they'll send you a pocket full of galleons." He sighed, exasperated.

"I can't do that! I've become an international Quidditch player! It would be embarrassing to beg my parents for gold."

"Your pride will be the death of you, I swear." Sirius snorted, starting to give in. "What will your team say when their Captain shows up to practice without a broom? And what will they say when they find out you sold your broom to buy your girlfriend a book?"

"It's Christmas, Padfoot. We won't start team practices again until the middle of January. I'll have enough money to buy it back by then. They won't have to know."

"Do you think a month will be enough?" Sirius could never resist helping a friend. It could be said that he had put up a decent battle; James was just too stubborn to listen.

"With some help from my best friend." His friend grinned, knowing that he had won Sirius over. "Well… I don't know… Moony's income is close to zero, and Wormtail is still living with his mum."

"I meant you, flobberworm." He smirked, backing out of Sirius' reach.

"If I'm a flobberworm, what would that make you? A stubborn mule?" He inquired indignantly, placing his hands on his hips.

"An idiot." James supplied. "Will you help or not?"

Sirius scowled, though the effect was ruined by the twinkle in his eyes. "Your funeral."

"Thanks. I knew you would." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Would a first row seat to my next game pay off some of the debt?" The Quidditch player rummaged through the bag that laid at his feet.

"You do that for me anyway!"

"Ah, well… an autographed robe for your girlfriend?" He found what he was looking for and pulled it out.  
"She hates the Arrows. Falcon lover, she is."

James shuddered. The Falmouth Falcons had beaten his team several times and bumped them out of the running for the World Cup last year; he despised that team. "I'll think of something. By the way, here's your gift." He handed a small, badly wrapped present to Sirius.  
"Knew you'd say that." His friend took the gift with a smile. "Consider my help as your gift. Have fun with Lily!"

"I will." He nodded in farewell as Sirius walked away. "Now… which shop was that book in?"

Two weeks later, James found himself standing in front of the house Lily shared with an old school friend. He shivered, wishing he had grabbed a thick overcoat instead of the jacket he had snatched off its rack before taking off. Hazel eyes watched as the snow lazily drifted down and settled with the existing white blanket. "Come on, Lils, open the door!" His teeth chattered as he knocked again.

The door finally creaked open and Lily's fiery red head poked out. "James! What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to spend Christmas with my love. However, it seems like I'm destined to spend it freezing my behind off." He grumbled, but nevertheless, pleased to see her.

"Oh!" A look of comprehension downed on her face. "I forgot!"  
"How could you forget?" James asked, stepping into the house. "We've only been…

Ooooh." He spotted the piles of work Lily had spread out over the kitchen table. "Studying for the big test?" Lily was training to be an auror; her final exam was to be taken on the 10th of January.

"Yes," She ushered him into the living room and pointed her wand at the fire. "Incendio!" Her spell set the log aflame. "Sit."

"Gladly." James placed himself close to the fire and patted a spot next to him.

"Let me get my gift." Lily hurried out of the room and returned a few moments later with a heavy package in her arms.

"Here's yours." James handed her a rectangular package. "Happy Christmas. Is Ariella around?" Ari's parents owned the house and allowed their daughter and her friend stay in it.

"She left five minutes ago to spend today with Julian." She took his package and handed him his. Unlike James' gift, it was neatly wrapped in starry blue wrapping paper with a large silver bow. She sat down next to him, her emerald eyes glittering with excitement.

"Together?" James asked. Lily nodded.

He proceeded to tear open the package while Lily took great care in unwrapping hers. Both of their faces fell as they saw their gift. "Oh." Her voice cracked. "James, how did you come by such money for it?" Lily hugged the large leather bounded book to her chest.

James' face was long; he was looking sadly at his gift: a broomstick care set. "I…" he sighed. "I sold my Arrow."

"And I sold the set." Lily whispered.

He managed a thin smile. "We can earn them back – Sirius will help."

"Did you volunteer or bully him into it?" She hugged him.

"He volunteered!" James said indignantly, his tone full of mirth.

"Right…" She chuckled, glad to be with him.


End file.
